Baflaria
"Oh good. Baflaria is a country that's ruled by half-Slavic, half-Turkic people. Stanislav is among these Baflarians. Looks like Baflaria has been opposing Russia since the start of World War III. Well, the first Baflarians are blended in from Turkic and Slavic peoples, just right now." --Su Ji-Hoon, Meeting Stanislav Baflaria, offically known as the Republic of Baflaria, is the a country ruled by a half-Slavic, half-Turkic people called the Baflarians, which is located in Siberia, and is a democratic republic that follows Marxism-Leninism. Their capital city is Çerikli. Also, it is also a member state of the Beleninsk Pact that so that the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of this alliance can choose it to become an independent state. It will be happening to be declared to create the Republic of Baflaria by the president of Baflaria, Ilşat Zaripov, so that it could be created in the USRAC War. Only in the USRAC War, the Baflarian people founded the Beleninsk Pact so that they wanted to vote for Ilşat Zaripov in becoming a president and they were starting their needs to have their own country. Soon, Beleninsk Pact can choose them to create Baflaria so that USRAC voted a Siberian tribal chief, who was Ilşat Zaripov, so that has made him to become the first president of Baflaria. When have their own president, they will start using their weapons, build houses and create homes, and then when the USRAC gave them some weapons and winter immunity, so they will be strong and they can use winter forms to attack and freeze enemies if they are attacking their country. And so, Baflaria was created and it can have winter-themed weapons and cold-themed weapons so that they will use it like what the Soviet Union did in winter wars so that they will be immune to cold when some invaders are trying to attack at them. The USRAC and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact will recognize them as an independent Marxist-Leninist republic so that they will be strong by using winter warfare, so they joined the Beleninsk Pact for starting their winter warfare, which these tactics made themselves strong. And now, they will defend Beleninsk so that they will invade any country if they found a new way to upgrade their winter warfare skils. After the USRAC War, they will defend themselves so that they will be fighting against Nazism and many enemies from the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union. In the siege of Kassala, they will research many Baflarian prisoners that the Engel Reich captured, so they will save many Baflarian prisoners, along with their intentions on supporting the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the Obyekt 245 Robot, including the Rah-Rah-Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, they have upgraded their winter weapons in order to help Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance and attack at Tabuu and the Subspace Army (along with the support of the Afrika Korps, the Nile River Coalition, the North African Patriotic Front, the People's Liberation Army, the Global Revolutionary Army and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star), including the terrorists, Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, the Lambent and the Blacklight Virus, so that they can use Soviet weapons and perform cold attacks throughout the Sahara Desert. After the North African Crisis, they will create food in all four seasons, but they will recognize the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot and many other mechas as their supporters. So, they will defend their country and use winter warfare to make themselves strong. In combat, they will use their own winter army and their own regular army. Also, they will use their own navy and their own air force, but they will also use their own special forces. In battle, they will be stronger in winter warfare, but they will keep serving for themselves and each of them will be following Karl Marx and Vladimir Lenin as well. Now they will fight for themselves, winter warfare, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, Slavs, Turks, the Russian Opposition, Siberia, the USRAC, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Butttertoast Alliance, the Sonic Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries